tom riddle , wounded
by yanderesimulator350
Summary: tom riddle was wounded from fighting dumbledore and so he came knocking on his father's doorstep


tom marvolo riddle stood on the pavement walls clutching his wound with his right hand while holding his wand on his left , his power has weakened and his life is in a critical state , lot of blood was surging out from his wound ,

he was in little hangleton doesn't know the reason as why he come to this place , the place where her mother once lived before she dies, and where his so called father lives , now infront of the _RIDDLE RESIDENCE , _ he placed his wand back inside his robes so he can ring the button that was stuck on the wall , after presisng it for several times his sight is starting to blurry , starting to feel dizzy he collapsed on teh pavement floor seeinga shadow loom from behind the gates a tall man indeed

"GUARDS_, help me carry this dying man to the chambers" _

that was the last thing he heard before his senses shut

Tom Riddle Sr. was sitting by the fireplace reading the recent news when suddenly he heard someone ring the bell several times , then it stopped so he came running towards the gate with several guards guarding from behind

he was surprised on what he saw , a man lying on the pavement floor the hair was unruly and the man seems to be loosing too much blood

and so he called out his guards to help him carry the man inside

several minutes later

tom riddle sr looks at the man infront of him closely after some cleaning he can see some resemblance of him with the man , strong jawline perfect nose , perfect eyebrose all fo his feauteurs are magnificant same as his whne he was still in his 20's

and then he remembered her ex wife telling her that she was carrying his chiled and of course he would believe her when she already lied to him that she might do it again , it has laready been 17 years , his child who she says she bears should be of 18 right now ,

"_is he gonna be alright, doctor?" _ tom riddle sr. questioned

" _yes his heartbeat is still beating but he loose quite so much blood , we would need a blood donor immediately " _the doctor said holding the papers ,

" _i have a question mr. riddle , are you and this man somehow related ? because as said on this paper that this man was born on the orphanage and grew up there , and his name was TOM MARVOLO RIDDLE"_ said the doctor and tom riddle sr. blood ran cold , this man right here is his son , his one and only son, he knows for sure , because her wife's father was marvolo

"_..." _ riddle sr. just stay shut but replied shortly

" probably," riddle sr. was in deep tought , how is he going to handle this situation

" lets test your dna to his so we can gather some blood from you and give it to him" teh doctor said just sighing and do the process, then after a few moments the results showed him that they're dna is possitiv eand lucky enough they also have the some blood type

some of his blood was gathered and after it the blood was transferred to his son

it was a success ,afte rna hour or so , the doctor left the house , he just stared at his son and was bewildered , he checked his son's robe to see a wooden stick and held it for the first time the wooden has some cravings on it that he cannot understand ,

an ddown on his right hand was a tatoo of a snake and a skull it was pretty scary to look at ,

then his son gasp for air and sat up

" mudbloods!" his son shouted but when he came to hsi senses tom riddle jr. looked around and saw him

" you are holding my wand " tom jr. said then the wand came flying to tom jr. hands

tom riddle jr. had a dream that he was in hogwarts and those muggleborns dare defy him ,

" mudblood! " he accidnetally said but when he came back from his senses , he looked around only to see a man he doesn't know holding his wand and only thought one thing this man infront of him must be a muggle

" _you are holding my wand " _ tom said iwth authority showing him that he is onthe top of the humans

" who are you and what am i doing here , ARE YOU THE AURORS SENT BY DUMBLEDORE!" tom said pointing his wand at his neck his eyes glowing beet red ,then his memories came flooding back at him that he was the one who came knocking on this residence

" ah n-no , i-m thomas samuel riddle , tom for short"

" oh yes ,the one who put filth on my blood." tpm said lowering his wand to heal himself

" i was a victim actually , your mother was the one who made me believe that i love her even tho i wasn't ,because of a potion you were born , and so i left believing that you were not real " said tom sr. slighlty scared of his son

" you didn't even bothered to find me already knowing that my mother was pregnant that time you left , you can even call yourslef lucky tbecause i spared yiur life , i'm just paying the price for helping healing my wounds"

and tom still needs to stay in this mansion for his body tp heal properly


End file.
